School crush
by Merlin fanfics
Summary: Merlin is the new kid in school, this causes trouble for Arthur as he knows he's gay. But is Merlin?
1. The first time they met

**A/N: Heyyyyyy guyssssss, time for a new story! this time it is set in a secondary school, my fav type of Merlin and Arthur fanfic. Just a heads up in this chapter Merlin is new in school, he has already made friends with Gwen and Morgana, he has not yet met Arthur.**

Arthur Pendragon (the son of Camelot's head teacher) was hunched over his desk reading a slip of paper given to him for homework, it was needed for next lesson but he had been so busy with all his other work he had almost forgot about it. He wasn't very good at most subjects apart from P.E and history but he did try, mainly because his father didn't want the Pendragon name ruined by his under-achieving son.

"Arthur, i want you to meet someone" a soft, sweet voice came from behind him.

"Morgana! please stop trying to set me up with your slaggy friend of the week"

there was a small giggle behind him, upon spinning around in his chair Arthur realised why. Stood next to his step-sister was not a slaggy year 12 who would do anything to get in his pants, but a tall lanky bot. His hair was dark black, it was messy but in a cute way and his eyes were a deep, stunning blue that Arthur fell into. There was a calm mysterious ora about this boy but, fuck! he's cute.

"aww crap, an i thought i really had a chance with him."

Merlin and Morgana both laughed at this. Shit! he's funny to. Arthur was still smiling at him, memorising every feature and crease in his face. 'he's beautiful' was all Arthur could think, it's like this boy is paralising him without realising it.

Leaning forward Merlin stared at the sheet of paper on Arthur's desk.

"whats this for?"

Arthur was staring into Merlin's eyes so deeply that he almost forgot the pasty boy had asked him a question.

"oh yeah, sorry, i have to read this for next lesson. It's about Hippocrates and his theory of the four humours. I'm struggling a little bit."

"ahhh history, my best subject. move up" Merlin demanded

Arthur was taken aback by Merlin's sudden authority. Merlin made a swishing motion with his hands to tell Arthur to move up, the blond did so willingly.

"i guess i'll see you two later."

"i'll sit next to you at lunch" Merlin smiled.

Morgana strolled away, a smirk playing on her lips. Watching his half sister walk away, Arthur turned his head back to face the boy sat next to him.

"blood, phlegm, yellow bile and black bile."

"what?" Arthur asked confused by the four fluids just named.

"they're the four humours. The theory is when one of these is out of balance then you are ill. For example, if you were being sick it means you have to much yellow bile in your system so Hippocrates would give you a remedy that would make you sick and restore the balance of the four humours."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he stared at Merlin trying to figure out his deal.

"How the hell did you know that of the top of your head"

"I told you, history is my best subject."

"checking his watch Merlin suddenly stood up.

"I got to go to my next lesson, i have History with Mrs Nimueh."

Arthur packed away his papers and stood up with a smile on his face.

"so do i, we can walk together."

Merlin grinned his big gorgeouse grin and headed towards the door with Arthur in close persuit.


	2. New friends

**A/N: cheers to everyone who has faved this story and is following me, pleaseeeeee leave reviews.**

 **i know where this story is going and i'm really exited for it. i know its a bit ooc for Arthur to like history but i want to be a historian so i had to include it xx**

 **enjoy.**

throughout history Merlin had noticed Arthur was staring at him, he found the other boys attention weird but slightly nice. Most people ignore him, having an attractive boys attention is surprisingly pleasing. But what Merlin had failed to notice is that he was staring back. Merlin had never seen himself as gay...but fuck! Arthur is hot. The sharpness of his jaw line paired with his blond mop of hair would make any strait guy go crazy, right?

Merlin was smart, extremely smart actually. He didn't have to listen to Mrs Nimueh's lecture as he already knew this stuff of the top of his head. Although Merlin still had a year till A-levels, if he took them now he would get good enough grades to be exepted into Oxford.

"four hundred words about how Galen proved the brain controls the body not the heart"

A sharp sound whistled through the class signaling that period three was over. The students started packing away their equipment and headed towards the exit.

"By Monday!" Mrs Nimueh shouted as the class filtered out the room.

"Hey, Merlin" Arthur ran up behind him.

"Hey, i'm of to go see Gwen and morgana"

Arthur stopped walking as Merlin carried on ahead. Had Merlin just told him to get lost? why didn't he offer for Arthur to come? should he follow Merlin anyway? Realising something was wrong Merlin turned round and smiled at his new friend.

"you coming?"

Laughing a little to himself, the blond teen jogged towards Merlin and they headed of towards the field.

"so let me get this right" Gwen laughed "you had to leave your last school because your teacher thought you used magic against them?"

Gwen and the three other students all bursted out laughing at Merlin's misfortune. They were sat under a large tree located at the back of the field. The shade supplied by the large tree kept them away from the summers sun as they all listened to Merlin's story on why he had to leave his old school (Ealdor).

"He had just shouted at me for accidentally falling of my chair and disturbing the class. I was giving him my death stare when he fell of his own chair."

Arthur threw his head back and laughed another hearty laugh. Merlin glared at him but started to chuckle as well.

"Arthur stop distracting him, i want to hear the rest of the story" Morgana spoke up above the laughs.

"He caught me laughing and blamed me for it! said i somehow broke his chair from where i was sat."

Once again the small group burst into laughter at Merlin's misfortune.

"Honestly i have around five teachers i wish i could do that to" Gwen said through her giggles.

"you? Gwen the good little student whom everyone loves." Morgana teased.

Merlin and Arthur gave each other full grins as Morgana shoved Gwen's shoulder. They continued chatting and laughing until the bell rang and they had to split of into their next lessons.

This was perfect,Merlin had made friends. Real friends, in his old school he only Had will but now, now he felt less alone.


	3. The drama lesson

**A/N: heyyyyyyy, thanks again for the support but don't forget to review and follow me x**

 **please tell me if the charicters get to OOC cuz i feel like that may be happening.**

 **This chapter is set about a month later so Merlin and Arthur are best friends by this point.**

Walking into the drama room Arthur didn't know what to expect. He didn't want to be here by any means bur he had to take an extra course or else he would fail his A- levels, and frankly he found drama quite easy in years 7,8 and 9.

"ahhhh, Arthur pendragon, your lucky we just started a new topic today."

Mr Kilgharrah has been the drama teacher for many years now and is well known throughout the school. he was an old man with wrinkles in every part of his face. He started to jesture for Arthur to come towards him.

"The letter?" the elderly man enquired

pulling a letter from his bag, Arthur realised that all the students were sat in a circle in the centre of the room and sure enough Merlin was sat their chatting to a girl Arthur believed to be called Freya.

"Find somewhere to sit"

Doing as he was told, Arthur made his way round the room and plopped down next to Merlin.

"Arthur! why didn't you tell me you were taking drama" Merlin whispered with a smile on his face

"I didn't know you took drama"

"do you even know me, I write poetry, Of course i take drama" laughed the skinny boy.

They continued chatting for a little while (Arthur explained why he was suddenly taking drama and Merlin told his friend what they had been doing) until Mr Kilgharrah pulled up a chair and sat at the head of the circle.

"Today we are starting a new topic, unlike before you have no stimulus. You will be doing a paired piece of work about relationships, this wont be just sexual relationships but the relationships between parent and child, siblings and friends. Ok get into partners and find a spare!"

Merlin and Arthur instantly paired up and walked towards a far corner away from the rest of the class.

"I think we should challenge ourselves, we should do siblings" Merlin suggested

"yeah that sounds good" Arthur replied.

But inside he was screaming 'you fucking twat! suggest a romantic relation ship. Tell him it will be more of a challenge!" Arthur knew if he suggested it not only will his class take the piss when they perform it but Merlin will most likely say no and that would be way to uncomfortable.

"Attention, students attention!" called out their grey haired teacher. "you're not going to be choosing your own form of relation ship, i will. I'm going to randomly give you a number and that number will corrolate with a type of relationship"

A wave of moans and sighs filled the room.

" and no complaining. one, two, three ,four..."

Mr Kilgharrah started giving the pairs their number whilst pointing at them. Soon he came to Arthur and Merlin.

"What did we get?" Arthur asked once Mr Kilgharrah was gone.

"five"

A short time later the old man had made it back to the front of the class and had moved the powerpoint along to reveal what number were paired with what relationship.

"Take a look at what you got and get to work."

Arthur's jaw fell open.

"you said we got five right?"

"yep" Merlin replied turning round to face the blond boy who was now staring at him "lets get to work, honey"

Both boys broke into laughter. This is either going to be great or end in flames.


	4. The truth

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, thanks to everyone who has been reading my fanfic. please follow me cuz i have lots of ideas and i'm really exited to share them.**

 **in this chapter Merlin is at Arthur's house with Morgana and Gwen.**

"so you guys have to be a loving couple?" **  
**

Both girls fell into fits of laughter, Morgana laughed so hard she curled up in a ball and focused on breathing. Merlin and Arthur just stared at each other, a smile playing on each of their lips. Gwen noticed this, smiling internally she tried to contain her laugh.

"who's going to be the girl?"

Almost instinctively the two boys pointed at each other causing the girls to burst out into laughter again. Morgana and Gwen were so busy laughing they didn't notice the way Arthur was smirking at Merlin and how blush covered Merlin's face.

Gwen suddenly pulled Morgana closer to herself and started to whisper in her friends ear. Morgana's face conturted into an expression that resembled shock then, another fit of laughter.

Arthur was getting really annoyed by this point because through out their whisper session, Morgana kept staring at them and snigering. It was anoyying.

"what?" Arthur demanded "what are you two laughing about?"

"oh nothing, we were just thinking, are you guys gunna...kiss in the performance, you know to make it more realistic."

If Merlin's face looked red before, it was now neon. But this time Arthur's was of a similar shade.

"oh come on, you'll get a good grade" Gwen pushed.

Merlin snorted.

"what's so funny!" Arthur demanded.

"Nothing i ju- i just can't imagine kissing you."

Merlin kept laughing but Arthur had stopped. Arthur knew Merlin would never kiss him but to hear the boy confirm it, it hurt. Arthur had never felt so strong about anyone before, he never had a chance and he knew that but his heart tricked him into thinking he did.

"I have homework to do, i think it's best if you two leave." Arthur said emotionless as he gestured for Merlin and Gwen to leave.

"I could help you" Merlin offered.

"No, just go."

Arthur stood up and walked over to his over-sized bed. sitting down he pulled some books out of his bag.

"i guess i'll see you later." Gwen spoke as she hugged Morgana. "bye Arthur"

Gwen smiled her small yet re-assuring smile and walked out of Arthur's room.

"Arthur-"

"Please, Merlin, i really need to do this work."

Merlin stared at his friend slumped on his bed, concern etched into Merlin's facial features as he left the room. Morgana walked behind Merlin and closed the door once he had left.

Turning back around just in time to see Arthur putting his books away, Morgana was practically fuming.

"What was that all about!"

"Morgana, i'd like you to leave to."

"nu-hu, you're going to tell me whats wrong."

Morgana strolled over to Arthur's bed and sat on the edge of it, keeping her crystal green eyes looked on her brothers face the whole time.

"whats wrong?"

"Nothing i just wanted them to leave."

"yeah, right after Merlin said he didn't want to kiss you."

This caught Arthur's attention making him meet Morgana's gaze, fear was clear on his face, he had never told anyone about him being gay. Not even Morgana

"Arthur i'm not blind, anyone can see that you like him."

"so what if i do, he clearly dosen't like me."

Morgana saw something in Arthur's eyes that she had never seen before, hurt. Pity filled within her.

"Maybe he does but he didn't want to say it in front of me and Gwen."

Arthur just laughed a humourless laugh

"don't give up, you can't read his mind."

Morgana got up to leave but was stopped by Arthur's hand catching her wrist.

"Thank you."


End file.
